


Well would’ya look at where you are now. . .

by finnsleepy



Series: finn's mcyt oneshot things [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Other, Post-Manberg Festival, Realistic Minecraft, Villain Wilbur Soot, cmon man eret just wants to be happy, eret "redemption arc", eret just thinks wils good when hes most definitely not, i dont really have this whole thing planned out sorry, i think, kinda??, which is true but also not, wilbur sorta victimizes himself, youll see :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsleepy/pseuds/finnsleepy
Summary: Eret wants his dignity back, everything in his mind was at rest until he did, y'know, that.He had farmed all those potatoes, but he didn't know he was actually going to put his plan into play.Things get mixed up,He picked the right side.Or so he thought
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Eret & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: finn's mcyt oneshot things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Well would’ya look at where you are now. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched erets stream where he got the boots and the taco bell gift cards, it reminded me of my theory, and I decided to start writing.  
> Also it was a major serotonin boost so I feel like I can fight god.  
> (Oct 15 2020)

Eret placed the last box next to the door. He hoped it would be enough, and that his plan would work in the first place. Finishing off the note and sticking it in the nearest chest.

“Hi Technoblade! I heard you guys are taking L’manberg back and I'm not well welcomed by everyone at the moment, so I was wondering if I could join and help you!  
Have fun with the peace offering!  
~ Eret (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)”

He knocked for the second time.  
No answer.  
He was surprised.

But the brunette wasn't going to accept defeat just yet. He sighed impatiently, “Guess I'll be out here all night.”  
So Eret plopped down on the grass, leaning against his many chests of potatoes.  
He was honestly surprised he was able to find Pogtopia so easily. There was an obvious oak door, and an even more obvious hole in the ground. . . right in front of him. . . with a named skeleton horse inside. . . named. . . Eret had to tilt his sunglasses to see, “Smokey?” He giggled at this. “That's Tommy alright.”

Smokey huffed every so often in some form of protest, Eret understood. 

The now setting sun was starting to prick at his eyes through the thick leaves and glasses. He didn't really mind, the warmth after a day of bitter cold shoulders was comforting.  
The crisp wind danced in Erets hair, waltzing with the grass and flowers. He assumed Smokey liked it, he seemed to be shaking his head happily, y'know, horse things.

Despite all this, Eret’s mind couldn't help but think. *Did I do the right thing? Everyone seems to be avoiding me ever since that. Well, besides Bad and Karl, who are always kind.*  
He wasn't trying to be dramatic, but it was really getting to him, Niki Bad and Karl seemed to be the only people who trusted him anymore.  
*C’mon, that was months ago, I shouldn't have to feel exiled for being confused!*  
*Even Dream sounded uneasy around me. . . Which was just plain weird. . .*

~

Eret must have fallen asleep since he was woken up by some loud noise.  
The brunette jolted up to a more manageable sitting position, the smooth oak door had been straight up busted up and torn off its hinges?  
Well, whatever happened, it was for a reason, he could hear shouting from inside the hole.

Eret peeped, “Hello?” making sure only the people if there were any, right inside the door could hear him.  
No response.  
He wasn't surprised.

So, he made the poor decision to step in, and it was nothing he was expecting.  
It just looked like a shack you build on your first night? But there were ender chests, and all the chests were decked out with hefty mid-game items.  
And only one bed.  
Eret was paying too much mind to the ceiling, that he nearly fell down the stairs. A spiral staircase leading to his impending doom.  
Er, sort of. 

He made his way to the bottom, leading to a turn, and what looked to be an advanced ravine, with railing,s pathways, elevator pulley-systems, Eret was quite impressed. Reminded him. . . of. . . um-  
He hid behind a railing, he could tell it was a good idea, the yelling was louder and more audible, he could tell it was Wilbur, and someone who sounded like Technoblade? But also not? Eret had only talked to him once so he wasn't quite sure.

“TEK-” 

“Tommy shut up this is for your own good.”

*Wait, Tommyinnit? A voice of reason?*

“No it's not! Tell him Wilbur!!” 

“NO! You two backed me into a fucking corner! I'm unarmed!” 

Eret peered over the side of the railing and at ground level, Wilbur was correct, he was (well sort of) backed into a corner, a metaphorical corner. Back to a stash of chests and furnaces, With Techno, a mask covering his face and crossbow drawn, and Tommy behind him, looking like he was playing the victim.

But it was Wilbur in this situation.

*So Techno has Wil held at gunpoint for no reason?  
Well, I should probably stop him.*

It could have been the dim-lit torches, Techno holding a fuckin crossbow on him, or just the fact that Tommy had sided the opposite, but Wilbur genuinely looked terrified. 

“TOMMY. Tommy, Tommy look at me,” Wilbur's voice was wavering, but Tommy still didn't take his eyes off him like he was afraid to.  
“You can't side with them!” Wilbur took one of his raised hands and gestured to Technoblade, who took no mind to this action.  
“They're both going to betray you!”  
“Both?” Tommy answered Eret’s thoughts.

*Maybe there is a reason.*

“Tubbo?! He's lying, man! He’s all on Schlatts side! I can tell! He’s just afraid to admit it cause he doesn't want to hurt you! He’s just going to keep backstabbing us until there's nothing left!”  
Tommy didn't move an inch, frozen in place like a statue. But it was obvious this was hurting him, it was obvious he trusted Tubbo with his life, even though he had never openly said it.

“And Techno? He just wants bloodshed! To come out on top! He's on his own side!”  
Wilburs eyes narrowed, voice swimming with venom.  
He smiled at the two of them.

Techno tensed his grip on the crossbow, and threw his mask to the side, taking a few breaths as if he had been holding it that entire “speech.”  
“I'm doing this to protect the kid. *Our brother.* What the heck happened to you?”  
“Ah. don't get me started.” The brunette remarked.  
“Then. Don't.”

There was a loud ‘chunk’ noise followed by chaotic screaming and echoing footsteps for a moment, Eret had closed his eyes and resisted the urge to yell, he was afraid someone got hurt.  
*They're all manipulating Wilbur! He shouldn't be the one to die! He’s just trying to help them set things straight!*  
Techno had only fixed his hand on the trigger, firing at the furnace next to Wilbur, as a panicked warning shot.  
Which definitely startled Wilbur, he had jumped to the side after, standing at the bottom of the staircase.  
That must have been a hefty knockback, Tommy was helping Techno rebalance while loading another arrow, but Tommy was protesting, of course he didn't want to see Wilbur hurt.  
*Or Techno?*

“Oh you better know I'm gonna get dad’s help!”  
“YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF YOU DUMBASS!”  
The two eldest siblings continued to fight.

“I know, that's why I’m gonna need reinforcements.”

And Wilbur booked it up the stairs. 

~

Wilbur had disappeared into a cave near Eret, but he kept his guard up and hid until everyone was gone.  
Tommy led a now limping Techno deeper into the ravine, probably to their rooms to recover.

The entire place was silent, besides the sound of distant running water and bats.  
And Erets (finally) calm breathing.

After a bit more time had passed, Eret stood up from behind the railing and stretched. Proceeding up the staircase to the top of the shack and exit.

“Eret?”  
A small voice stopped the brunette in his tracks, turning around to see Wilbur peeking out from a hole in the wall.  
*Oh god, I've been caught.*  
“Ah- um”  
*Oh my god, he's gonna kill me.*  
“Did you hear all of that?”  
“And see it? Yeah, I’m super sorry that that happened, you’re just trying to sort things out, you shouldn’t be killed for that.”  
Wilbur looked shocked, but soon relaxed and stood up straight, starting his ascend up the stairs and towards him. “Yeah uh, thanks for understanding, why are you here?”  
Oh, that.  
Eret laughed and sheepishly put a hand to the back of his neck.  
“About that, I brought some potatoes for a peace offering for The Blade, but that's not an option anymore.”

“Yeah, I wouldn't trust those two.”

“I can tell, no need to worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm immensely proud of this, and it's the longest thing I've written so far!


End file.
